


swim good (ft. a blowjob)

by camboymark (Somethingorwhatever)



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Also i love him, Blowjobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Flirting, blowjob in a club, enjoy, i just had a very vivid picture of hui getting his dick sucked to swim good, idk - Freeform, its a bomb song, lmao idk, there are typos most likely tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:39:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingorwhatever/pseuds/camboymark
Summary: “isn’t it time you sang for me, songbird?”





	swim good (ft. a blowjob)

 

 

 

there were hands on her body, first her own and then his; large, warm hands first on her shoulders and then tracing a haphazard path down to her waist where they pulled her close against a hard chest. narrow hips moved to the rhythm of her own and lips brushed against her ear.

“this is my song, you know,” he told her, voice low and husky.

she smiled and then laughed at the sudden feeling of his cock against her ass. she reached back, hand finding lush hair and ran a hand through it. “maybe you can sing it for me later?”

he turned her around then, eyes dark and a smirk on his lips as he whispered, “maybe i will.”

she laughed again, but this time at the light feeling she felt in her chest and leaned forward to kiss him. his lips were soft and his tongue tasted delicious as it pushed into her open mouth, melding with her own. the hand that slid over the curve of her ass was warm as cupped her and pulled her closer. she smoothed her hands over his broad chest and wrapped her hands around his neck. they haven’t even known one another for a full 5 minutes, but if he was being bold then she would have to be too.

trailing a few fingers along his jaw, she pulls away from him and smiles. he’s panting, hands holding her tighter than before, lips slick and tongue darting out, wanting more.

“isn’t it time you sang for me, songbird?” she asked. he kissed her at that, pulling her close like they were long lost lovers. it almost made her forget that they were in the corner of some grimy club and instead, were somewhere much more private where they could spend a lot of time getting to know one another.

“yes,” he breathed into her, “yes yes yes.”

he pulled away and she took his hand, leading him away from their little corner and to a secluded hall deep within the club. this place was an old haunt of hers and she knew it well. this hall was for couples or people who just met and wanted to get a head start on their fun for the night.

once seeing the empty hall, lights flickering dimly, she pressed him against the wall, kissing him deeply. his fingers bunched at her waist, some last ditch attempt at self control, but she was already past that point, pulling his shirt from the confines of his jeans and undoing his belt. he was already fully hard his pants, length prominent in his boxers, faint patch of precum staining the fabric. she looked up at him as she pulled his pants a little ways down his hips, revealing him fully.

“don’t stop singing for me,” she smirked, “and make sure not to go off key songbird.”

above her, he laughed breathlessly and replied, “anything you want.”

sure enough, his voice started to join the distant echo from the club, strong yet soft.

“even when everything changes, my heart towards you will never change,” a hand gently cupped the back of her head, “i will remember even the strands of your hair.”

her lips closed around the head of his cock and his voice wavered ever so slightly. she almost mistook it for vibrato until it happened again while she took him further into her mouth. fingers threaded themselves with the strands of her hair and gripped tightly, the next verse coming out slightly breathy as she sucked, tasting him and taking him as deep as her throat would allow him. her hands curled around his thighs, feeling the muscles there quiver. she felt a sense of pride trill down her spine and she strove to take him deeper.

“one plus zero, the moment we become one,” she swallowed around him, sending his voice bursting out into the next line, shocked by the sudden sensation, “i don’t know, make you mine.”

she loved the way he tasted and the way his cock felt on her tongue. his cock absolutely filled her mouth and the way his voice sounded was sending arousal throughout her body. she could listen to him sing all night, especially is sounded like this: soft yet brazenly crashing from note to note, each line ending a little breathy as his orgasm became more and more tangible. she wanted him moaning in her ear, cock filling her entirely, gentle composer’s hands roaming her body. she felt herself grow wet and picked up her pace in response, wanting to go home with him and continue things.

“swim good, swim good,” he sang, pauses between the words punctuated by the heaving of his chest, “you just have to stay still,”

from there, his voice arched up high into the beautiful climax of the song she loved so much. his voice was amazingly crystal as it echoed around them. she nearly came from the sound of it. as he came and spilled into her mouth, his voice broke and continued in just a whisper for its former glory until he was done. then he pulled her close to him and kissed her deeply, not even caring about the taste of him in her mouth.

“can we please take this somewhere else,” he asked, voice near desperate.

“if you’ll keep singing for me like that,” she looked into his eyes and smiled, “then yes.”


End file.
